Royalty Meets Reality
by LittleMissBravery
Summary: Money. Prince. King. That's what everyone wants,right? Wrong. Troy Bolton always wanted to be normal. What happens when he gets the chance to live in New Mexico? Meets a girl? Falls in love?  please comment!
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n:Hey guys! This is my fourth High School Musical fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and review!**_

_**summary: Money. Prince. King. That's what everyone wants,right? Wrong. Troy Bolton always wanted to be normal. What happens when he gets the chance to live in New Mexico? Meets a girl? Falls in love?**_

**Royalty Meets Reality**

16 year old Prince Troy Bolton walked through his soon to be palace. He had dirty blonde hair and aluminous blue eyes. Troy lives in Blenheim Palace,Oxfordshire**(A/N: It's a real palace.I checked on google ).** He has 2 younger sisters-Schuyler and Samantha-and he had 1 younger brother-Shane. They are 7 years old. Triplets to be specific. Schuyler,Samantha,and Shane had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Just like their mother. Troy resembles his father.

Troy knew the palace was going to be his. He just didn't know it was going to be his so soon. 2 weeks ago,his father was diagnosed with stomach cancer. Jack,his father,had 2 years to live. A couple days after he was told he had cancer,he told Troy the palace was his and after he dies,Troy will be king. Troy hated the idea. He never wanted to be rich or royal. He wanted to be normal. like the kids he hears about in books. He remembered the conversation he had with his father and he also remembers how mad he was.

Jack told his son calmly,"Troy,when I die-."

Troy interrupted,"Do not talk about dying."

He smiled but continued,"When I die,the palace is yours. This kingdom is yours. Shane is too young for this to be his."

"But I do not want this. I want to be normal!"

"I am sorry,but this is how it is supposed to be."

Troy shouted,"It is not fair! I want my own life! This is ridiculous!"

His father bellowed,"Enough! You will have this palace and you will be king!"

Troy stormed out.

Troy sighed as he walked out into the garden. He could see the maids cleaning and the servants working.

Then his personal servant,Dimitri,hastened to his side,"Sir,you called."

Troy smiled,"Yes. Dimitri,contact my uncle."

"Y-your uncle,sir?"

"Yes. Tell him to fly out immediately. I need to see him. It is important."

Dimitri bowed,"Yes,sir. Right away."

He hurried away.

Troy smiled to himself. He had a plan.

3 days later Troy's uncle arrived. Robert Bolton lives in America**(A/N: I just guessed on how long it took him to get here).** He lives a normal life. He denied the offer of living with the royal family. He was a lot like Troy. Robert liked being normal. He never wanted to be rich or famous. He liked his life perfectly and he loved his nieces and nephews. Robert didn't have a wife or kids and took every opportunity he had to help them out. Dimitri showed Robert Troy's room the minute he got here.

Robert entered the room and asked,"What is it,Troy?"

Troy stood up,"Uncle,I need your help."

"What is it?",He repeated.

"Father wants me to have this palace. I do not want it. I do not want to be told what to do. I want to be a normal boy. Can you help me?"

He sighed,"I don't know,Troy. If I do something,what will your father say. What about your brother and sisters?"

"I need to get away from here. I hate it here. Please help me!"

Robert sighed again but he knew he couldn't deny his nephew,"Okay. Just let me think of something. I'll let you know in a couple days."

Troy smiled,"Thank you,Uncle."

He left the room.

On his way out,he ran into his younger siblings. They were running around,chasing each other.

Troy laughed,"Do not let Mother see you. Remember what happened last time."

The 7 year olds immediately stopped. Last year Lucille Bolton,their mother, caught them running and made them clean dishes for a week.

Samantha whined,"I am so bored!"

Troy smiled,"Go run outside then."

Shane told him,"Mother says we will get dirty."

"Go ride your horses."

Schuyler said,"Yes! Come on guys!"

She and Samantha skipped off.

Shane hung back,"Troy,do you want to come?"

Troy ruffled his hair,"I will go and ride later. Okay?"

He nodded and ran off,making sure their mother wasn't around.

It was 1 week later that Robert found the perfect solution.

He beckoned Troy to his room,"I thought of something."

Troy said excitedly,"What is it?"

"Well,you know that I go back to America in 2 days,right?"

He nodded.

"What if I asked your father to take you with me? It can be a bonding time,"He grinned in triumph.

Troy replied,thrilled,"It is perfect! Thank you so much,Uncle!"

"You like it? Good. I'll ask him over dinner tonight. Just act surprised."

The boy nodded and ran off.

At dinner,Troy could hardly eat. He was exhilarated but nervous at the same time. He had no idea what his father would say.

Robert cleared his throat.

Troy thought,his stomach flipping,_Showtime._

His uncle said,"Jack,I've been thinking."

Jack smiled,"What about this time?"

"Well,you know Troy will have this palace and become king,"He paused.

Shane,Schuyler,and Samantha gaped at Troy. They had no idea he would be getting the palace.

Their father nodded,still smiling.

"As a congrats gift. I was wondering if I could take Troy to America with me. It'd be a great time to bond."

Lucille spoke up,"I think it is a wonderful idea,Robert."

Robert smiled his thanks and looked at Jack expectantly.

Troy said with real enthusiasm,"Please,Father. It sounds delightful!"

Jack said slowly,thinking,"Well,it would provide you a great deal of time to think and have fun….and you are given the chance to bond…I say,yes. If it is okay with your mother,then it is okay with me."

Troy threw his hands up,"Yes!"

"But,"He continued,"You will be on your best behavior."

Troy nodded eagerly,"Thank you so much,Father. You will not regret this."

"I know."

2 days later Troyand Robert said their goodbyes and slid into the limousine.

Robert said to Troy,"I'll teach you how Americans talk. They say 'don't' instead of 'do not'."

He nodded,already excited.

Throughout the plane and car ride,Robert taught him American talk.

Then they arrived at his house.

Troy gazed at it,"This place is won-I mean,amazing!"**(A/N: "Amazing" sound too American. I think royally would say "Wonderful" not "Amazing". No offense to anyone out there)**

Robert grinned,"Thanks. Come in,Troy. There's a room for you in the back."

Troy asked,"Will I attend school here?"

"Yes. Otherwise,I'll be in trouble if I have a teenage boy who isn't in school during school time."

Troy nodded.

Robert showed him his room. He unpacked. They ate a quick dinner.

Robert told him,"I know it's soon but you start school tomorrow."

Troy replied,"No,it's great!"

He said,"Good. I'll drive you tomorrow,ok?"

He nodded.

They finished dinner and Troy went to bed. It had been a long flight and he was exhausted.

Around 6 am,his uncle shook him awake,"Time to get ready for school."

Troy yawned and sat up. His uncle's words caught up with him and he couldn't wait for school to start. He took a shower,ate breakfast,and brushed his teeth. Robert had bought him a backpack. At 7 they headed out the house.

5 minutes later he stopped in fro of the school. Already,there were hundreds of kids talking with each other.

Robert said,"Hey,you'll do great. And if you need me,give me a call."

Troy smiled,"Thank you."

He got out of the car,nervous but excited.

Robert called,"Good luck."

Then he drove off.

Troy took a deep breath and entered the school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Hey guys! This is my fourth High School Musical fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and review!**_

_**Summary: Money. Prince. King. That's what everyone wants,right? Wrong. Troy Bolton always wanted to be normal. What happens when he gets the chance to live in New Mexico? Meets a girl? Falls in love?**_

**Royalty Meets Reality**

**Chapter 2**

_Troy took a deep breath and entered the school._

There were tons of kids in the hall. Some were outside classroom. Some were in front of their lockers. And some were just standing in the middle of the hallway.

Troy looked down at his papers. It said his locker was number 14. He started searching for it and found it. 3 people were surrounding it,though.

He put his head high and walked towards them. He tapped a boy on his shoulder. He had wild,brown hair and eyes.

Troy said,"That's my locker."

The boy replied,"Sorry. C'mon guys. That's his locker."

The trio moved so that Troy could reach his locker.

The boy said,"I'm Chad Danforth. Are you new?"

"Yes. My name is Troy Bolton."

Chad grinned,"These are my friends- Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross."

Zeke smiled,"Hey. Where'd you come from?"

Troy quickly lied,"California."

Jason chimed in,"Nice. Why'd you move?"

"I wanted a change in scenery," Then he thought to himself,Well,that is true.

The bell rang.

Chad asked,"What homeroom do you have?"

"Uh,it says Darbus."

"Cool. We have Darbus too. Just follow us."

They walked towards a classroom. Students around them gave Troy jealous looks. Chad,Zeke,and Jason were on the basketball team which meant they were popular.

30 minutes later they emerged from the classroom. Troy found out he had the same schedules as Chad. He already liked the 3 guys. They were fun and cool to hang out with.

Throughout the morning,Chad showed Troy his classrooms. He introduced him to the teacher and some students in their classes. So far Troy's met Sharpay Evans and her twin brother,Ryan,Taylor Mckessie,Martha Cox,and Kelsi Nielson. They were all nice and welcomed Troy to their group enthusiastically.

At lunch Chad lead Troy to their table.

Troy asked,"Why is everyone giving me dirty looks?"

Chad laughed,"We're the popular people. I'm not trying to brag,but we are,and we usually don't let other people in our group but your pretty cool and everyone in the gang agrees."

"Oh..Thanks."

"No problem"He replied.

Sharpay spoke up,"Where's Gabriella?"

Troy asked,confused,"Gabriella?"

Martha explained,"She's part of the group. Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella walked forward,"Here I am. Sorry I'm late,I-"

She saw Troy and stopped talking. Troy's breath caught in his throat. Gabriella had long,wavy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

Gabriella thought,_Wow. His eyes are so gorgeous. Is he new?_

Kelsi giggled softly.

Taylor smiled,"Gabby,this is Troy Bolton. Troy,this is-"

Gabriella breathed,"I'm Gabriella Montez. Gabby for short."

Troy smiled into her eyes,"Nice to meet you,Gabby."

They shook hands. Gabriella felt an electric current run through her. Troy felt the same spark. They held on to each other,not breaking eye contact.

The others glanced at each other,stifling laughter. It was obvious Troy and Gabriella had chemistry.

They pulled away and sat next to each other.

That was how Troy's first time at a cafeteria went. He really liked Gabriella. She wasn't like any other girl he met. She was pretty,smart,and funny. For him it was love at first sight.

Gabriella thought,_He is so sweet. And completely gorgeous._

Lunch ended,much to the disappointment to Troy and Gabriella. They went to their next class. Then,Troy found out Gabriella was in his class. His spirits soared with happiness.

Chad told the teacher,"This is Troy Bolton. He's new here."

The teacher nodded,"Troy,you may sit next to….Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella's face lit ,she though,Could this day get any better?

Troy bit back a smile and sat next to Gabriella.

The teacher continued with the math lesson.

Gabriella snuck quick glances at Troy. Troy did the same. They blushed and looked away whenever they made eye contact**.**

Both of them didn't have the courage to actually talk to each other. Each thought the other would start the conversation. Chad saw them looking at each other constantly and sighed. He couldn't take the not talking. He was the type of person that would act before they think.

Chad thought,_Taylor and I need to get them together. Gabby needs someone after her horrible relationship with Derek._

Involuntarily,he shuddered. Derek Mason was Gabriella's ex-boyfriend who she caught cheating on her. It broke Gabriella's heart and she spent many nights crying herself to sleep before she got over him.

Chad glanced over at Derek.

Derek saw Troy and Gabriella flirting silently and was pissed. He still liked Gabriella and still wanted her. He saw Troy and his lip curled in disgust. Derek then vowed to do whatever it took to make Gabriella his again.

Even if it meant hurting someone.

**A/N:*dun dun dun*Haha. Well ,I know its short but I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know if I should continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:Hey guys! This is my fourth High School Musical fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and review!**_

_**Summary: Money. Prince. King. That's what everyone wants,right? Wrong. Troy Bolton always wanted to be normal. What happens when he gets the chance to live in New Mexico? Meets a girl? Falls in love?  
><strong>_

**Royalty Meets Reality**

**Chapter 3**

_Even if it meant hurting someone.  
><em>

Class ended an hour later. Troy and Gabriella said their goodbyes. Troy had gotten the courage to say goodbye and was pleased to see that she looked thrilled when he talked to her.

_Tomorrow,_he thought_,I will ask for her phone number._

Gabriella smiled at him as she walked by. He could smell her sweet,rose perfume and inhaled deeply.

Troy thought again,_No. I'll wait a little….yeah,that's a good idea._

Then he mentally shouted to himself,_No! You idiot! Don't be a chicken! Just ask her!_

Chad interrupted him mental argument,"Hey! I was looking for you actually. Um,this Friday I'm having a party at my house. Wanna come?"

Troy replied,"Yes. Thank you!"

"No problem. I'll tell you the details tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"See you,dude,"He left.

Troy grinned and walked home,or to his Uncle's house**(A/N:Haha…almost forgot about Robert. Yikes! That won't be good).**

Robert glanced up from his papers that were laid on the kitchen table when he heard the front door open,"Troy?"

Troy answered,"Yeah."

"How was your first day at a school?"

"It was so awesome,"He exclaimed,excited.

His uncle grinned,"Well,I'm glad. Hey,after I'm done wanna go out to eat. Just to celebrate your first day."

"Yeah,sure. I'll just be doing my homework."Then Troy thought to himself,_Wow. I never thought I'd say that before in my life._

Robert nodded and returned to his work.

Troy ran upstairs and started his homework.

About 1 hour later,he and Robert went to Olive Garden. **(A/N:Yum!)**

Troy told his uncle about his day. Robert was glad he had so much fun.

Robert asked,"Did you meet any friends?"

Troy nodded,"Yeah. A lot,actually."

His eyes twinkled with mischief,"Meet any girls?"

His cheeks reddened,"Well…there is this one girl,Gabriella. She has these gorgeous brown eyes and she's so sweet and kind. And her perfume…wow."

"You must really like this girl."

"Yeah,I do."

While Troy and his uncle were enjoying their dinner,Derek was thinking of ways to make Gabriella his. And he was using Brittany Berri as his "sidekick". Brittany was eager to help. Even though she hated Gabriella,she thought Troy was cute and wanted him to be hers.

She demanded,"What do you want me to do?"

Derek replied,"I still have to think of something. I've already found the place…Chad Danforth's party."

Brittany frowned,"The party? But I know for a fact you aren't invited."

He grinned devilishly,"That's where you come in. You're gonna be invited cause you're a cheerleader. You can just go in one of the rooms and open the window. I'll be waiting so I can just climb through. Easy."

"That might work…but what are you gonna do with Montez so that Troy can be mine."

"As I said,I'm still thinking,"He rolled his eyes.

She huffed in annoyance and started filing her nails.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Let's go to Olive Garden. I love that place."

Derek nodded,"Cool with me."

Robert and Troy stood up,ready to go. As they exited the booth,Troy felt an arm drape over his shoulders casually. He glanced over and saw a boy he never met.

The boy drawled,"Hey,Troy. I didn't know you were here."

Troy stuttered,"Well,I-"

Robert asked,"And you are?"

The boy feigned surprise,"Troy hasn't mentioned me? I'm Derek Mason,"He held out his hand.

Troy's uncle shook it. The boy had a strong grip,he noticed.

Derek grinned,"Well,I should be going. I'm on a date."

Troy suddenly noticed the blonde standing next to Derek. She had long,white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She caught Troy looking at her and gave him a glittery wink. He looked away.

The pair said their goodbyes and left.

Robert turned to Troy,"You never mentioned a Derek."

"I don't even know him."

"Hm…"

They left the restaurant. Troy spent the majority of the car ride thinking about Derek. He never saw the kid before in his life and Derek acted as of they were best friends. He made a mental note to ask Chad tomorrow.

When they arrived home,Troy took a shower and finished his homework. He fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning,Chad surprised him.

As he was waiting for his uncle to take him to school,Troy heard a honk that sounded as if it were right outside his house. Curious,he looked out the window. Chad waved eagerly and motioned Troy that he was giving him ride to school.

Troy told his uncle,"Is t okay if one of my friend drives me to school?"

Robert peered out the window and frowned,"You mean the one who's jumping up and down? It looks like he's on crack or he has to pee."

"What?"He looked out the window. Sure enough,Chad was jumping up and down. Zeke and Jason were laughing hysterically,"Yeah,that's Chad."

"Um,yeah you can go. But i'm picking you up after school. I've got a surprise."

Troy answered a little confused,"Uh,okay. Bye."

"Have fun."

Troy left the house and called to Chad,"Chad,you're scaring the neighbors."

He grinned,"Cool! now c'mon. Let's go."

They got in Chad's dad's car and he drove off.

Troy,Chad,Zeke,and Jason walked towards their locker as soon as Mr. Danforth dropped them off. Ryan was already at his locker and nodded to the guys who nodded back. They exchanged fist pounds and waited for the girls. 2 minutes later the girls approached the guys.

Gabriella smiled at Troy,"Hey,"She said softly.

Troy grinned back,"Hey. How are you?"

"Good,you?"

"Good."

They smiled at each other.

Troy turned to Chad,"I've been meaning to ask you something."

Chad perked up,"Yeah?"

"Does Derek Mason ring a bell?"

They stiffened as if someone electrocuted them.

Zeke blew out an angry breath,"Yeah,we all know him. What about him?"

"Well,I went out to dinner with my uncle and as we were leaving he put his arm around me as if we were best friends."

Chad said,pissed,"My guess is that he's up to no good. Just watch your back,Troy."

Troy promised,"I will,"Then he added tentatively,"Who is Derek Mason,though."

Gabriella spoke up through clenched teeth,"He's my ex. I broke up with him when I saw him having sex with that slut of a cheerleader,Brittany."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know."

Ryan chimed in,"Just be careful. We all know Derek wants Gabriella back and he will hurt to get what he wants."

Sharpay spat viciously,"That little bi-"

Kelsi exclaimed,"Sharpay!"

"It's true!"

They rolled their eyes but laughed in spite of themselves. Sharpay always knew how to cheer them up.

Martha smiled,"Let's go to class guys."

They all went their separate ways to homeroom.

Derek saw them walking and hid behind a row of lockers. He saw Troy and Gabriella talking. He watched at Gabriella laughed and his eyes narrowed.

Brittany walked up to him,"Please tell me you have a plan. I can't stand Montez talking to him."

He grinned,"I have a plan. Meet me at my house. Tonight."

She nodded and they walked in opposite directions.

**A/N:Hm,sounds like Derek is up to no good. What do you think will happen?**

**Please review! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:Hey guys! This is my fourth High School Musical fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and review!**_

_**Summary: Money. Prince. King. That's what everyone wants,right? Wrong. Troy Bolton always wanted to be normal. What happens when he gets the chance to live in New Mexico? Meets a girl? Falls in love?**_

**Royalty Meets Reality**

**Chapter 4**

_Derek saw them walking and hid behind a row of lockers. He saw Troy and Gabriella talking. He watched at Gabriella laughed and his eyes narrowed._

_Brittany walked up to him,"Please tell me you have a plan. I can't stand Montez talking to him."_

_He grinned,"I have a plan. Meet me at my house. Tonight."_

_She nodded and they walked in opposite directions._

Lunch had started 10 minutes ago. Troy had stayed after class a little to get some help on his homework. He was walking to his locker to put his books away. The hall was empty. Everyone was in the cafeteria.

Derek walked up to him,"Bolton."

Troy answered evenly,"Derek."

"You seem to have an interest in Gabriella."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

He replied,"Actually,yeah it is. You might not know,seeing as you're new,but she was my girlfriend and she will always be mine whether she knows it or not."

Troy closed his locker,"Yeah,I do know she is your ex-girlfriend. But I also know that she is nobody's. And that's something you will never learn."

He turned on his heel and left.

Derek glared at the retreating back and stormed off.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy as he found them in the cafeteria,"Hey. Why were you late?"

"I asked the teacher a question after class,"He replied.

Chad stood up,"We should be going to gym now."

Troy asked,"Why?"

Zeke answered,"There's basketball tryouts today. Since,we're on the team,we get a say in who we want."

Jason chimed in,"You should try out,Troy. It'll be cool."

Troy grinned,"Yeah. I think I will try out. What's the worst that could happen?"

They said goodbye to the girls and Ryan and left.

Chad pointed to the gym,"You just sit in their,wait for Coach to call you up,then tell the coach your position you're trying out for,and wait for what we say."

He nodded and entered the gym. There were dozens of boys sitting on the bleachers. He chose a seat and sat down.

A boy who was in one of Troy's classes asked,"What position are you trying out for?"

"Um,I don't know."

He nodded,"Same here. But if you don't know your position,the coach will tell you what you'd be best at."

"How do you know so much?"

The boy grinned,"You know Derek Mason?"

Troy nodded.

"He's my bother. I'm Shane Mason,"He offered a hand.

"Troy Bolton,"He shook it,"Nice to meet you."

Shane grinned,"You too. Derek's the team captain."

"Why does he look pissed?"

He laughed,"Tryouts are here and that means he could get replaced at team captain."

Troy was amazed,"Really?"

"Really."

30 minutes later Troy was waiting nervously. He had just tried out. Everyone had stood up and applauded.

Coach Mason stood up,"That was by far the best I've ever seen. You have some serious skills."

Troy smiled,still nervous,"Thank you. My uncle taught me but I haven't played since I was 6. I guess it stuck with me."

"Thank god it did because you're on the team!"

Again,everyone cheered wildly. They knew that if Troy was on the team,they would win every single game.

Chad,Zeke,and Jason whooped loudly.

Coach Mason continued,"And you are now the new captain. I'm sorry to say this,Derek,but you are officially not captain."

Derek was speechless with shock. But the shock wore off and was replaced with pure anger. First he didn't like Troy,but now he hated him.

Troy was oblivious to his reaction,"Thank you,Coach."

Derek yelled to his dad,"How could you? Captain's spot was mine!"

Coach Mason answered calmly,"We discussed this before tryouts. Whoever was better than you,gets to be captain. It's only fair. And you're still on the team."

"I don't want to be just a player. I want to be captain!"

"Well,you aren't. And you should get used to it because I'm not going to change my mind!"

Troy entered the office,"You wanted to see me,Coach?"

"Yes. Come in,Troy. You may leave,Derek."

Derek shot Troy a filthy look before leaving.

Coach told Troy,"You are now captain. Now,during practices,I might be gone. When i'm gone,you need to be ready and confident to lead those practices,understand?"

Troy nodded,"Yes,coach."

"Good. Here's the days I'm going to be gone and the practices in which you are going to lead,"He gave Troy a binder,"Keep this with you at all times."

He nodded again.

Coach Mason smiled,"Great. You may leave now."

He left.

Friday night came quickly. Soon,Troy was riding with Zeke,Jason,and Ryan to Chad's party.

Zeke grinned,"This party is gonna be sick!"

Jason laughed,"It better be!"

Troy and Ryan agreed.

Mrs. Baylor smiled and drove up to the house,"You boys have fun."

Her son placed a kiss on her cheek,"We will,Mom."

Troy smiled,"Thanks for the ride."

She replied warmly,"You're welcome."

They got out of the car and she drove off.

Already,the house was full of people,noise,and music. Everyone was dancing. Some people were talking and some were making out.

They quickly found the girls and Chad.

Chad yelled over the music,"Finally you guys made it! Just dance and have fun!"

Zeke danced with Sharpay while Jason talked with Martha. Ryan and Kelsi were gone.

Troy shouted to Gabriella,"Do you wanna dance?"

She shouted back,"Yeah!"

They started dancing. They were dancing close to each other,since the living room was crowded with kids.

Troy asked,"Does Chad usually throw parties like this?"

Gabriella nodded,"Yeah,he's know for his parties."

They laughed.

After 20 minutes of dancing they sat down to drink and rest.

Brittany walked up to Troy,"Do you want to dance?"

Troy glanced at Gabriella,who smiled and nodded,before he replied,"Yeah,sure."

They disappeared in the crowd. As soon as they were out of sight,Derek sat next to Gabriella holding a cup,"Want a drink?"

Gabriella said,cooly,"No,thanks."

"C'mon,Gabriella. It's just a drink."

She reluctantly took it and took a sip. It tasted funny but she still drank it.

Derek smiled,"Listen,I want to apologize. I never meant to hurt you."

Gabriella replied,"If you never meant to hurt me,then why did you do it?"

He sighed,"I was drunk. Look,I'm not asking for you back,I just want you to forgive me,please."

She stared into his eyes. They were kind and earnest. Gabriella sighed,"Fine. You're forgiven."

Derek replied cheekily,"I thought you would've made me go on my knees and beg,but…"

Gabriella laughed.

He smiled,"Do you wan to dance?"

She nodded and they left.

The song just ended and Troy and Brittany sat down for a breather. She got them drinks.

Troy smiled,"I could've gotten us those."

She giggled,"Yeah,but I take too long."

He laughed and sipped his drink. It had a weird after taste but he didn't care. He was thirsty.

They downed their drinks like there was no tomorrow.

What Troy didn't know was that there was alcohol in the punch and soon they were both drunk.

Brittany giggled uncontrollably,"Wanna drive me home?"

Troy nodded,"Yeah. Can I spend the night?"

They left the party and climbed on her car.

Troy drove her home. They went up to her room where she pulled out a bottled of whiskey.

They drank the entire bottle in 5 minutes.

Troy was feeling light and warm. He thought hazily,God,Brittany is beautiful.

Then he kissed her. She kissed him back and before they knew it,they were both naked.

At the back of Troy's mind he knew this was wrong but he couldn't stop.

Back at the party,Gabriella too was drunk. Derek wasn't.

Gabriella giggled,"You're so cute!"

"You're really drunk."

This made her laugh harder.

Derek led her upstairs and pulled her in a room and locked it after them.

Gabriella collapsed on the bed. Derek pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. She stiffened but kissed him back. Then her body relaxed and her fingers crept under his shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head and she did the same. they continued kissing each other.

Gabriella tore her dress off and his eyes traveled down her body hungrily

The next morning she woke up with a pounding head. Gabriella groaned. She had no memory of what happened after Troy left with Brittany.

She sat up and was surprised to fell the sheets around her. Then she saw her clothes on the ground.

Gabriella slowly turned around and stifled a gasp. Derek was sleeping next to her. He too was naked.

She climbed silently out of bed and quickly changed before leaving the room.

Chad said,"Hey."

She jumped,"Hey."

"So..you had sex with Derek,"He stated it as a statement.

Gabriella nodded anyways,"But I don't even remember it."

"You were probably drunk."

Realization hit her,"Of course! The drink! Ugh! I feel so stupid!"

Chad said consolingly,"Hey,it's okay. It's gonna be okay."

She nodded.

"Do you,by any chance,know where Troy is?"

Gabriella shook her head,"He probably went home."

"Yeah."

Troy groaned. He had a splitting headache. He opened his eyes and saw a pink wall. Confused and dazed,he rolled over.

Brittany said,"Hey."

"Where am I?"

She frowned,"My house."

"Why am I here?"

"We had sex,I think."

Troy sat bolt upright,"What?"

Brittany repeated,"We had sex. We were drunk."

He was confused,"But I don't even remember what had happened."

"Join the club,"She stated glumly.

Troy quickly changed,"I'll see you at school."

Brittany said quickly,"Troy?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell anyone,please."

He frowned,"Why? I thought you would love the attention."

"My dad is the principal. He would find out and kill me."

Troy sighed but nodded. Then he left.

Robert asked,"Where were you? I was getting worried."

"Is stayed the night at a friend's house."

His uncle relaxed,"Good. I thought you were hurt or something."

Troy shook his head,"I'm gonna sleep now. See you."

"Yeah,see you."

Troy went upstairs but before he could fall asleep,his phone rang. It was Chad.

Chad asked,"Where were you?"

Troy lied,"Went home. Why?"

"Come over,now."

He sighed,"Okay. Be there in 5."

He left the house,telling his uncle where he was going.

Troy entered the house,"What's up?"

Chad explained,"Derek gave Gabriella punch mixed with alcohol and had sex with her."

He gaped,"How is she?"

"Good,I think."

They entered the living room.

Gabriella smiled,"Hey,Troy."

Troy smiled back,"Hey. How are you?"

"I have a headache but I'm good."

Troy turned the Chad,"Can I talk to her in private?"

Chad replied without hesitating,"Yeah,no problem. You can go to my room."

They went upstairs and sat on his bed.

Gabriella asked,"What's wrong?"

Troy took a deep breath,"I had sex with Brittany."

Her eye's widened,"You what?"

"I had sex with her. We were drunk and i promised not to tell anyone but I really like you and before I wanted to tell you that,I wanted to be honest with you,"He said in a rush.

Gabriella's cheeks reddened,"You like me?"

He nodded fervently,"Yeah. A lot. I liked you ever since I met you."

She smiled,"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you're being honest with me….and I kinda like you too."

Troy asked,relieved,"You aren't mad?"

She shook her head,"No. I'm just glad that you're being honest with me."

"Thank you….so,do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I'd love to."

They went downstairs,hand in hand.

Chad whistled,"That must've been one h*** of a conversation."

Troy and Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella agreed,"It was."

_**A/N: I think this one is longer than last time. Tell,me what you think,please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:Hey guys! This is my fourth High School Musical fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and review!**_

_**Summary: Money. Prince. King. That's what everyone wants,right? Wrong. Troy Bolton always wanted to be normal. What happens when he gets the chance to live in New Mexico? Meets a girl? Falls in love?**_

**Royalty Meets Reality**

**Chapter 5**

_They went downstairs,hand in hand._

_Chad whistled,"That must've been one h*** of a conversation."_

_Troy and Gabriella smiled._

_Gabriella agreed,"It was."_

At school,students stared at the new couple in amazement. No one ever thought they would date.

Martha smiled,"You guys are so cute together."

Gabriella blushed and Troy grinned.

Zeke asked curiously,"When did this happen?"

Troy answered,"Yesterday. 9:10 am."

Gabriella smiled at him,"You remembered the time?"

He nodded shyly.

She kissed him,"That's so sweet."

The girls "awwww'd" them. The boys grinned.

Chad cheered,"Yeah! Go,Bolton!"

Troy and Gabriella pulled away.

Zeke hollered,"Get some!"

Sharpay smacked him,"Shut up! you guys are so immature. I wish you were more like Troy."

The other girls,minus Kelsi,nodded in agreement.

That shut the guys up.

Kelsi said quietly,"I like Ryan just how he is."

Ryan smiled and kissed her.

Mrs. Darbus passed them,"No kissing."

They pulled away.

The bell rang.

Derek vented angrily to Brittany,"I can't believe my plan didn't work."

Brittany retorted,"Yeah,cause she will totally go back to you after you got her drunk and had sex with her."

He glared at her,"I know my plan didn't work,I don't need you to say it again."

She rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

Derek paced back and forth,"Thank you. Now I need another plan. Something that will tear them apart."

"Just don't do something harmful,"Brittany cautioned.

"That,"He grinned,"is what I plan to do."

"No! Don't hurt anyone."

He frowned,"Either you're with me or against me. What side are you on?"

Brittany sighed but replied,"Your side."

"Good. Now let's think of some ideas."

A smirk played on her lips,"Well,I've got an idea."

Mrs. Darbus clapped to get everyone's attention,"Okay,class. This year for our annual class trip,we are going camping!"

Sharpay's jaw dropped,"You have got to be kidding me!"

Chad bellowed,"Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"

Troy high fived him.

Mrs. Darbus glared at the pair,"As I was saying,we are going camping. You don't have to go but your other option is staying here. With the freshman."** (A/N:They're sophomores.)**

Sharpay murmured to Martha who was sitting behind her,"Hello camping."

Martha stifled her laughter.

Mrs. Darbus passed out permission slips.

At lunch,the gang were talking about the trip.

Gabriella said,"This is gonna be so much fun!"

Troy agreed,"I know! 2 weeks. Away from school. Away from parents. And I'm with you."

"You're so sweet."

They kissed.

Troy pulled away,"Do you wanna go see a movie tonight. I'll pick you up at 8?"

She nodded,"I'd love to."

They kissed passionately again.

Chad joked,"God,get a room,please!"

Troy and Gabriella separated,blushing.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Practice was cancelled for the day.

Troy was trying on outfit after outfit,trying to find the perfect one for his and Gabriella's first date.

Robert asked on the other side of the door,"When are you gonna pick her up?"

He answered,"8. Then we're gonna walk to the theater. Then I'm gonna take her out to dinner and then I will drop her off at her house."

"By the way,you father called."

The door swung open,"What? What'd he say? Is he okay?"

"Yes. He just wanted to know how you were. I'd called him back if I were you."

Troy sighed,"Fine. After I find something to wear."

Robert grinned,"The one you're wearing's good. Not too casual and not too overdressed."

"Good. I'll wear this."

His uncle went back downstairs.

Troy called his father.

Dimitri picked up,"Hello?"

Troy smiled,"Hey-hello,Dimitri."

"Troy! I do hope you are well."

"I am. I would like to speak to my father."

"Of course. On second."

Jack picked the phone up,"Troy?"

He replied,"Hello,Father."

"How are you? Is Robert treating you well?"

"I am good. Robert is treating very well. How are you,though,Father? I hope you are not in any pain,"Troy said."

"I am good,too."

They talked for several more minutes. Troy realized he missed his home. Soon,he hung up and left to pick up Gabriella.

Troy knocked on her door.

Mrs. Montez opened,"Oh,hello,Troy. Gabriella is almost ready. Come in."

He entered,"Thank you."

Gabriella smiled,"Troy! You look very nice."

"Thanks. You look….beautiful."

She blushed with pleasure.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and they walked into the dark,cool night.

Troy placed his jacket over her shoulders,"It took me forever t find something to wear."

She giggled,"Me too."

"So,what movie do you want to see?"

"Well,I was thinking-"

**BANG!**

Gabriella screamed in shock as Troy fell to the ground. Blood soaked his white shirt. His eyes were closed. She pressed his jacket to the bullet wound.

She shrieked,"TROY! TROY!"

Lights were turned on and people rushed out in the street.

A voice called out,"Someone call 911!"

A guy told Gabriella,"He'll be okay. Don't worry."

Blood covered her hands and dress. His blood,she thought vaguely.

Blacks spots danced across her vision as she closed her eyes and fainted.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

These were the sounds she heard when she woke up.

Mrs. Montez breathed a sigh of relief,"Oh my god. Gabby,are you okay?"

Gabriella opened her eyes and groaned,"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

Memories rushed into her mind,"Troy. Where's Troy? I need Troy!"

"Shh,shh. He's still in surgery."

She sank back into the pillows. She felt sick to her stomach.

The gang entered. Like Mrs. Montez,they visibly relaxed when they saw her awake.

Taylor breathed,"Oh,Gabby. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella burst out into tears. She put her knees up and sobbed in her lap.

The doctor set foot in the room and said quietly,"I think it would be best if only immediate family stayed in here."

The gang didn't object as they left the room.

They sat in the cafeteria,staring into space.

Chad said,"This shouldn't be happening. He just moved here for god's sake. It's not fair."

Zeke questioned,"Who do you think did this?"

Ryan replied bitterly,"Derek."

Sharpay frowned,"Why would he do this?"

Martha answered,"Well,Troy is going out with his ex-girlfriend. He did take his captainship. And he's more popular than him. I think those are reasons why he would shoot Troy."

They carefully digested this information.

The news was on.

The anchor said,"And a shooter was found this evening. 16 year old Derek Mason was found in an abandoned house. Mason was guilty of shooting a fellow classmate who name will not be said. He will be taken to custody where he and his parnter,Brittany Berri,will spend 15 years in jail." (A/N:Just made up a time in jail.)

The gang breathed a sigh of relief.

Kesli laughed a little,"Thank god."

Now,they only prayed for Troy to make it through the surgery.

1 hour later everyone sat with Robert in the waiting room. They were waiting nervously for the results of Troy's operation.

A doctor came through the doors,"Robert Bolton?"

Robert stood up,"Yes?"

He smiled,"Troy made it through the surgery without any complications. He'll wake up shortly and he can leave tomorrow. All he needs is berets. You may see him if you want. Troy's in room 55."

Mr. Bolton smiled back and nodded. The doctor left.

The gang laughed in relief.

They went to room 55.

Troy was hooked up to a machine. Thankfully,he didn't have any tubes in him. It looked as if he as just sleeping.

Gabriella sat down next to him and took his hand,"I'm right here,Troy. I'm not going anywhere."

Robert smiled at her and sat on the other side of Troy. He and Mrs. Montez talked quietly.

The gang were talking amongst themselves.

About 2 hours later,Troy stirred.

Gabriella and everyone else was sleeping.

Troy lightly shook Gabriella.

Gabriella moaned and sat up. Then she screamed.

Her scream jolted everyone else out of their sleep. They saw Troy awake and the gang crowded around him,bombarding him with questions.

Mrs. Montez said calmly,"Why don't we let Troy rest a bit."

They calmed down.

Chad asked,"How are you?"

Troy sat up carefully and winced,"I'm a little sore but I'm good."

Gabriella smiled through her tears,"I was so scared. I thought I'd lose you."

Troy smiled back,"You won't. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

They kissed fiercely.

Everyone politely looked away.

_9 months later_

Due to Troy's incident,he missed the class camping trip. But,to his surprise,the gang didn't go. They stayed with him until he fully recovered. The rest of the school year was boring. He and Gabriella were stronger than ever. Everyone was nice to them. No one dared to mess with their relationship. All was well.

Now,they were starting their summer.

Chad grinned,"This is going to be the best summer ever!"

He did a cannonball into Sharpay's and Ryan's pool,splashing everyone.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy and said softly,"Yeah,it is."

Troy bent down and kissed her briefly.

He thought,This is the best year ever. I guess everything does change when royalty meets reality.

**The End**

_**A/N: Yay! I finished! There will be a sequel coming up. Find out in the next chapter. It will we up soon.**_


	6. SEQUEL!

**Here's the summary to the sequel of ****Royalty Meets Reality****.**

**1 Year Later**

**Troy and Gabriella's relationship is still going strong.**

**1 year later everything is still the same. Derek and Brittany are on jail. Drama is over.**

**They were wrong.**

**What happens when Troy's father suddenly dies and Troy has to return to his palace?**

**What happens when the gang finds out Troy's a prince? Will they be happy? What will Gabriella do?**

**Find out in ****1 Year Later**


End file.
